


男朋友劲儿太大是什么体验

by MaRk_moNi



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaRk_moNi/pseuds/MaRk_moNi
Summary: 器大活好的男票要不起





	男朋友劲儿太大是什么体验

　　  
器大活好的男票要不起  
　　  
　　曾经有人跟我讲过，咚这个东西，不要贪图大小，什么锅配什么盖，适合自己的才是最重要的。可是我当年太天真，立下豪言壮志。  
　　  
　　弯都弯了，对象咚不大，我还不如跟按摩棒搞！  
　　  
　　艹，我当年果然是个傻逼。  
　　  
　　人家是赶鸭子上架，到我这是赶大哥出柜，想我当年铁骨铮铮看见周三对个眼都直撇嘴的一直男，混到现在每日屈服于男友淫威下，全靠我热心肠的队友们洗脑。  
　　  
　　那句话怎么说的来着，没找过男人的男人之前都以为自己是异性恋，没被操过的攻之前都以为自己是纯1。  
　　  
　　这两个剧情全在我身上上演，被忽悠弯之前我以为自己是钢铁直男，忽悠弯以后以为自己喜欢清秀美少年，结果对象是个芝加哥大怪兽，从头到脚从里到外都是XXL的，导致我夜夜练瑜伽，天天养菊花。  
　　  
　　多么痛的领悟，搞基有风险，灌肠需谨慎，前列腺高潮听起来很美好，肛裂也不是闹着玩的。  
　　  
　　都怪那群队友。  
　　  
　　他们还忽悠我说是自然选择。选择个六啊，要选择我也是选择肤白貌美小弱受，谁能选择徐英浩那体格儿的，还是我献菊。  
　　  
　　徐英浩还给我洗脑，在下面多轻松啊，能爽到又不累，还能练柔韧度，没看大家都夸你跳舞越来越好了吗。  
　　  
　　来来来，这好事儿让给你，我愿意受苦受累在上面耕耘，来呀！徐英浩你人呢！  
　　  
　　渣男！天天嘴里跑火车，被压的还是我。  
　　  
　　winwin教我那句话怎么说来着，男人都是大猪蹄子。  
　　  
　　我把这话告诉徐英浩，你猜他说什么？  
　　  
　　“猪蹄补充胶原蛋白，没关系的泰一哥，我不嫌你老。”  
　　  
　　分手！  
　　  
　　提到winwin，又是一把辛酸泪。我也有把他当做真命天子的天真时期，可我错就错在了他不是掰不弯的直男，而是纯1  
　　  
　　24k纯啊，嗷嗷攻。  
　　  
　　结果就是我被他和yuta合伙送进芝加哥大怪兽的血盆大口，紧接着他俩就在一起了。  
　　  
　　痛，剧痛，yuta想独占winwin的心思我理解，可winwin啊，你为什么要放开哥的手！  
　　  
　　我问winwin为什么选择了yuta放弃了我，他说，也不是放弃你，你和yuta哥都太黏人了能送出去一个是一个，主要Johnny哥特配合，这难度系数就蹭蹭下降。但是在合作撮合你们这个过程中，我和yuta哥感情这个量变就产生了质变。  
　　  
　　西八，那我成了什么？明明是三个人的电影凭什么我当了红娘！  
　　  
　　说到黏人，在跟徐英浩交往以后，我深刻体会到了当时三人游winwin的水深火热，一个徐英浩就要了我半条命，他怎么在双重爱情攻势下巍然不动云淡风轻。  
　　  
　　靠浓浓的父爱，他说。  
　　  
　　什么玩意儿？  
　　  
　　winwin不太想细说，在我威逼利诱又再三保证不生气的前提下，他缓缓开口。  
　　  
　　“我把你俩当儿子看，你想啊儿子肯定黏爸爸，首先这观念就变了，处理问题的方式也不一样了，对付你俩，一本幼儿心理学就够了。”  
　　  
　　这话听起来怪怪的但似乎又很有道理，我想了想徐英浩黏我的时候确实跟没断奶的孩子一样烦人，这是个新的解题思路，可以一试。  
　　  
　　我努力把枕着我大腿玩手机的徐英浩想象成三岁小孩，脱口而出，儿子啊。  
　　  
　　他愣了一下突然脸红，然后我就被扑倒了。  
　　  
　　这效果不对啊！  
　　  
　　徐英浩一边脱我衣服，一边还挺羞涩地说，泰一哥要当我的sugar daddy，看不出来你还喜欢角色扮演哦。  
　　  
　　啥玩意儿啊，这不是我要的结果！徐英浩你怎么什么情况都能发情啊！  
　　  
　　事后我得到了忧伤的菊花和winwin教给我的成语。  
　　  
　　因材施教。  
　　  
　　方法没错，但是不适用于徐英浩，我和yuta从外型到力气哪赶得上那个满脑子十九禁的芝加哥大怪兽，就单手扛我那架势，怎么能跟小孩挂钩，更何况他那个咚实在是太大了，第一次坦诚相见的时候我差点儿晕过去。倒不是哥没见过世面，只是想到被这么大一家伙插进去，菊花会残吧。  
　　  
　　唉我又想念那些盖上被子纯聊天的日子了，谁知道能聊到现在这么个深度和持久度。  
　　  
　　运气这种事就很玄，我们队友不论什么大事小情都爱抱抱我，转转我的照片再拜拜泰民前辈，他们说这叫沾好运，就连winwin都说，用我照片当桌面的那几天打游戏都把把吃鸡。哎呀，要什么照片啊，哥这么个大活人摆这，你直接找哥亲亲抱抱举高高不更灵吗，结果我就被徐英浩扛走了。  
　　  
　　真的是扛的，那天我还在被窝里睡觉，徐英浩连着被一块给我卷走了，告诉我他这两天特不顺，尤其打游戏战绩惨不忍睹。别慌，哥给你两张签名照你往墙上一贴三分钟见效。  
　　  
　　他说他什么方法都试了，我抬头一看，好嘛，满墙都是我的照片，海报、小卡、站子拍的，诶，怎么还有张半裸的。这孩子确实到了山穷水尽的地步了，作为大哥怎么能见死不救！  
　　  
　　于是我就开始了三陪生活，陪吃陪睡陪打游戏。  
　　  
　　陪睡这件事其实是很勉强的，开始只是坐在一张床上聊天，后来变成了腰酸咱们躺着说吧，再发展成了屋里冷把被子盖上吧，最后变成现在这样聊天内容只剩下嗯嗯啊啊你慢点。  
　　  
　　说实话徐英浩实在是太大了，而且他体力又好，我疼得嗷嗷叫的时候他说他只进去了个头，我都射水了他还金枪不倒，万幸他足够温柔体贴，前戏很长很长，所以除了头一个月菊花很疼，到后来体验感就很爽了，只是偶尔腰酸腿疼，劈叉劈的走不动道，导致我经常小鸟依人窝在徐英浩怀里，那怎么办啊，我也不能拄拐，当然他劲儿太大也是原因，用我们小九的话来说就是，Johnny哥的手就跟夹具一样，你就像车床上的回转体，Johnny哥给你卡的死死的然后就开始钻孔。  
　　  
　　别说了，我菊花疼！  
　　  
　　队内谈恋爱上三垒的就我和徐英浩，周三眉来眼去那么多年至今还是眉来眼去，马克和楷灿太小，昀悠听说一直是柏拉图，而我这进度跟闪婚一样，每天捂腰撇腿这影响也不好，家里还有未成年，但是徐英浩那欲求不满可怜巴巴的狗狗眼我看着也是于心不忍，思来想去我拉下老脸，“要不，哥给你口吧。”  
　　  
　　他还拒绝了，说什么我们一的好嗓子是队内之光，怎么能干那种事情，哥你要怕累，我抱紧点做，这样你的腰就不动了。  
　　  
　　那一晚我做了一宿车床钻孔的噩梦。  
　　  
　　我问过徐英浩喜欢我哪里，他东扯西扯说什么他妈让他跟学习好的玩。廷祐也是学霸啊，你怎么不找他。他说，要你你敢吗，他妈能提刀追你三条街。我回忆起KUN拿中国菜刀笑眯眯剁菜的样子，吓一哆嗦，想到winwin打游戏时常说的话，别惹奶妈。  
　　  
　　扯归扯，别以为我不知道徐英浩那点小九九，他XXL的外表下有一颗粉嫩的少女心，我卷毛的时候他恨不得一天摸八百遍，他不愿说不过是为了保持自己的苏神人设，我也没拆穿，他这样在我心里也挺可爱的。  
　　  
　　这事儿我没放在心上可事儿找上了我，在一次美好的大和谐运动后他偏要搂着我谈心。我困的眼睛都睁不开了，就听他在那絮絮叨叨什么他真的很喜欢迪士尼公主，万圣节的我是多漂亮多可爱啊什么的。他一直很喜欢我，直到万圣节我和winwin组合美女与野兽，瞬间惊艳，他喜欢的不得了又产生了浓浓的危机感，我和winwin站一起很好看，他怕winwin也会陷入我的魅力，所以就先下手为强，联系了winwin，伙同yuta组团撬墙脚。  
　　  
　　他的剖白让我很感动，我以为这就是happy ending了，没想到这又是一个噩梦的开始。芝加哥大怪兽向我打开了新世界的大门又一脚把我踹进去，这两天我们看完了迪士尼公主，他又找了芭比公主全集，告诉我他的梦想是跟喜欢的人看世界上所有的公主电影。  
　　  
救命啊！

　　win啊，哥好想你！


End file.
